New Girl at Tower Prep
by 2265214
Summary: When a new girl is CJ's new roommate, the group gets a new valuble skill and CJ gets help with getting Ian.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions CJ

**CJ's Point of View**

"7:00, CJ, time to get up" Whisper woke me with a start. Hearing a synthesised voice is depressing after dreaming about a boy like Ian. As I got out of bed and stretched, I noticed a figure lying on the once vacant bed. "Interesting, a new kid" I thought to myself. She seemed short for the usual 15 year old with a athletic build; she had light brown hair that covered the rest of her face and looked like the kid of girl all boys paw after. I genteelly shook her shoulder and braced myself for the usual first day flip-out. The new kid rolled and mumbled something that was incoherent. She pushed the hair out of her face and her eyes shot open to revile a startling periwinkle.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" she said in a rush with her eyes darting around the room.

"I am CJ. We're at Tower Prep. I think I could ask the last one to you, along with ask for your name. Have ever done something that you can't explain but it seems perfectly natural? And how old are you" I responded. I could tell she was cautious about answering.

"Natalie Hawthorn, you can call me Nat. 15 years old. I can read minds. What can you do?" Nat said while sending curious looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"I can read facial expressions and tell what a person is thinking. Now hurry up, you need to get dressed and to orientation, Nat." I said with a smile. I showed her to her clothes and waited for her. As I waited, I was deep in thought about whether or notNat is going to adjust like the rest or be different like me and my group.. She walked out in a normal light blue collared shirt with a charcoal gray skirt, a matching sweater, and a red tower prep hoodie. When she walked up, I started leading her to breakfast. We got our food and I walked over to Ian, Suki, and Gabe. As we sat down, the others eyes were staring at Natalie.

"Hi. I'm Natalie Hawthorn, you can call me Nat." she said awkwardly.

"I'm Suki," Suki said in a perfect mimic of Nat's voice. "I think your eyes are really pretty by the way." This caused Nat's face to turn red.

"Me, too." Gabe said in a joking voice, but then it changed to his Hyper-suasion voice. "You want to kiss me." I saw Nat almost leaning in to kiss Gabe.

"Gabe, stop; I'm Ian." As Ian was talking Gabe threw an apple at Ian's head. As I heard Nat gasp, Ian reaches out a hand and catches it.

"So, you mimic people, you persuade people with your voice, you can react to stuff quicker than most, and you can tell people's emotions by their facial expressions." Nat said as she pointed at each of us in turn.

"Pretty much, personally I think CJ's is the best." Ian looked at me and made an eye contact that made my heart flutter.

"See you later." Nat said then she turned to me," Can you show me were to go?"

"Sure." Nat followed me out of the room.

She turns to me as soon as the door closed," What's with you and Ian?"

I turned around and read Nat's face. Scared, nervous, and curious."It's nothing."

"Not from what you and Ian were thinking about each other" She said with a sly, sideways grin


	2. Chapter 2: Answers Ian

**I don't own Tower Prep, its characters or anything. (Though I wish I did) **

**Ian's Point of View**

I watched CJ walk out the door followed by Nat, looking at me giggling and shaking her head. What did I do? Headmaster came on the TV screens and a hush fell over the room.

"Hello students, I'm here to inform you that after the failure of our last dance, we have chosen to have a formal dance. Dates are acceptable, but no PDA." Headmasters face looked like he was being forced to say this as it disappeared from the screen. This was my chance; I could finally do something about liking CJ. My senses caught up with me then. What if CJ didn't like me back or she went with Cal Rice. That would ruin my self esteem. With a sigh, I said "Bye" to Gabe and Suki and walked out of the room. I was so deep into though had it not been for my Preflex, I would have walked right into CJ. We just stared at each other for a second.

"So, what do you think of Nat?" she said after an awkward silence.

"She's alright I guess, what's her skill?" I asked hoping it would be useful to the group.

"She can read minds." She answered and for some reason started to blush and form a smile filled with mischief.

I brushed it off and said," That should be useful to the group.", and to me. With that, I started to walk away with a wave to her. I headed off to Coaches class, thinking that I needed to ask Nat for some help. I walked into the locker room and changed for class.

As we were throwing pushes, kicking and blocking, I started to talk.

"Coach, have you ever liked a girl at school?" I know it sounded stupid, but it's always Coach I come to with questions.

"What boy doesn't, why'd you ask?" Coach looked at me accusingly as I threw a punch at his left side.

He swiped my legs and I answered, "No reason, if you could get a person to tell you whether or not they like you, would you get help?

"Why are you always the one asking questions?" I was about to answer when he told me to change and get to my next class. The rest of the day, I tried to track down Nat and ask for help. When I got to science, I saw Nat and took a seat next to her. I tapped her shoulder and thought as if saying it, "I need your help; talk to me after class without CJ." She looked at me and nodded, something flashed across her face. Was it understanding or humor? I pushed it to the back of my mind, told myself I'll ask her later, and counted the minutes till class was over.

"No." Nat said with a stern look on her face.

"Why not?" I asked pleading.

"I'm already helping someone." She had a look that told me she wasn't budging.

"One question, then I'll leave you alone. If you haven't noticed, I'm the kind of person who doesn't sleep till I get answers." I said with a stern look telling her, I'll leave you alone if you answer me.

"Fine, no." she said defeated and with a sigh.

"CJ doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Ya, so get over it." She said trying to get free of my grasp. I let her go and Nat walked away without another word. I turned around and I tried to compose myself.

Get over it, I told myself, but my heart rate was almost as high as when I put the Gnome helmet on the flag pole. As the sun was setting, I was so preoccupied I almost didn't notice Coach slowly receding into the woods.

**2265214:**

**SORRY! I'll try to update every other day, was in the woods with no internet. Thanks for the comments; I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. Read chapter 3 I should be putting it up at the same time as this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations Nat

**I don't own Tower Prep, its characters or anything.**

**Nat's Point of View**

I pushed my curls out of my face as I shuffled down the halls. I was in a bad mood; people were staring at me, I was so confused, I could hear all the thoughts about me in people's heads and I am now sandwiched between the requests of Ian and CJ. Okay, it was my fault, I'll admit. I don't even know why I lied to Ian. I don't know why, he seems nice enough, but I just don't like him. Maybe it's the fact I know what's going on and he doesn't. Ya, you heard me, I know what s up. It happened earlier today:

I was walking to class when I a wrong turn and ended up in front of an office with Headmaster written on it. I knocked and entered.

"Natalie Hawthorn, nice to meet you, I'm Headmaster. I hope you like Tower Prep. What I've wanted to talk about is developing your skill. Mind-reading is an exceptional gift; you must be exceptional to excel in it. To excel in it, I must tell you about the nature of Tower Prep. We'll make you a new girl." I was shocked, I knew I was hearing what Ian, CJ, Gabe and Suki were just guessing at. "I'll answer any question you ask within my ability."

"Why are we here?" I ask H.M. (headmaster) mimicking the questions in the group's heads.

"Have you ever read the Gallagher Girls series, Natalie?" he said looking me in the eyes, of course I have, and it's my favorite book series too. "What do they train the girls in the books?"

"Their trained for Covert Operations, so Tower Prep is a Covert Operations camp…." I said trailing off, "Where is Tower Prep?"

"We are on one of the many uncharted islands in the Pacific Ocean." 'What?' was all I could think.

He said, "Three more questions."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked the weight of the answers heavier than the questions.

"You are a good student, have a rare skill and you were selected from many to be the future Headmaster of Tower Prep." He said with a smile.

"Why are you having a dance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are people here at Tower Prep that are trying to disrupt our rigorous program. You have met all of them; if you want this job, you must prove yourself. At the dance keep tabs on them make sure they don't do any snooping, they always do that during school activities. This dance is for your ability to prove worthwhile, don't waist it. With this you have the ability to make yourself a new girl. Powerful, bold, and leading Nat. Not timid, sweet, and following Natalie." He said with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked scared to lose myself to the new role.

"No, but from this point on you won't want one." He said just making me more confused, what would make me want to change my mind.

I got up and walked out of the office with anger brewing but also happiness. My future was predestined, but it was one of power, adventure, and leadership. I'll deal, but it was the far future now I had to separate myself from CJ, Ian, and the other two if I wanted that role.

"Headmaster?" I said walking out the door, "Can I get a new room assignment? CJ is trying to find out everything and I want to keep that from happening."

"Of course, you will be in a room with a girl named, Rebecca Vanhorn, she knows everything too." He said with a smile. "You will have a new Work Study assignment, after dark go see Coach History."

"Thank you" I said as I shuffled away. I walked till I was alone and I sat down right on the floor. Sitting there I sorted out my thoughts. I summed it up pretty quick:

Tower Prep is a school for future Covert Operatives (who didn't know it.)

I'm the future headmaster.

I'm not helping CJ anymore.

I have a new roommate (who knows all of the above)

Tower Prep is on an island in the middle of the Pacific.

With a deep breath, I grabbed my PDA to find my new room. It slipped out of my hand and skid behind me.

"Hi", a boy's voice came from right behind me. As I turned, I looked over the boy: curly- black hair, lanky but muscular build, tan skin, and royal blue eyes. He was pretty hot, from where I was looking. When I realized I was staring at him, I looked away.

"Hi, I... I'm Nat Hawthorn." OMG, boys don't make me nervous, I make them nervous.

"I know."He blushed. "Here is your PDA back. I was wondering; if you wanted to go to the dance with m... me." He said in a very hot voice as voices go, but I wasn't at a total loss. I could tell by the way his voice had a shaky finish and he ran a hand through his hair, he was just as nervous. This helped my confidence.

I started to giggle. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." He said chuckling.

"Of course, if you tell me your name." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

He relaxed, "Justin Parker, and I'll see you at breakfast." He turned and walked away.

**2265214:**

**Hope you liked it. Comment, please and throw in suggestions if you please. No opinion like the reader's, tell me what you want to read.**


End file.
